


The Scrapbook

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Growing Old Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Retirement, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Now in their 80's, Greg and Mycroft look back on Valentine's Days from their past. Years later, after their natural deaths, their niece Rosamund finds a scrapbook, a testament of their love for one another.





	The Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too sad, it's not meant to be. I love the thought of domestic, aging Mystrade, just enjoying one another in their later years. Their deaths of old age are just mentioned in passing.

Greg was sitting in his favorite rocking chair, enjoying a fresh cup of tea, watching the winter birds spar over the seed in the bird feeder. Mycroft was still in bed, asleep. He slept more and more these days. Greg told himself it was because of all the rest he had to catch up on from his sleep deprived years working in his 'minor' position for the British Government. Greg didn't want to consider the alternative - that his husband's body, like his own, was wearing down. They were both in their 80's after all. Retired for more than 20 years to their country home in Essex. They still kept a flat in London, but stayed there less and less as the years went by. This was their home now, in the quiet rural countryside. No demands, no pressures. Just enjoying the simple things - reading the local paper, taking long walks hand in hand through the woods down to the lake. Short trips into town to buy ingredients for dinner. Maybe a visit to the local library. Relaxing evenings spent reading or talking in front of the fire. Quiet nights spent wrapped in each other's arms, lulled to sleep by the sounds of the other's breathing.

Greg was drawn out of his musings by the sound of his husband puttering about in the kitchen. He gathered his jumper around him and made his way to the kitchen. 

"Morning love" he said, strolling over to his husband, who was still clothed in his dressing gown.

"Good morning Gregory" replied Mycroft, as he leaned in for a kiss. "I didn't hear you come to bed last night."

"I stayed up late, working on your Valentine's gift." Greg slid an album over the kitchen island towards Mycroft. The album's cover was sheathed in a taupe colored satin, with red corduroy hearts and white lace trim decorating the front. "I thought I'd put together a scrapbook of past Valentine's Day celebrations."

Mycroft gently lifted the cover and turned to the first fibrous page. On it was a picture John Watson had taken of them as they left Baker Street for their first Valentine's Day date. They went to a pretentious, expensive restaurant. Mycroft wanted to impress Greg with a lavish dinner. He soon learned that Greg wasn't into ostentatious displays and would much rather prefer eating a quiet meal together in the private comfort of their own home. Turning the pages, Mycroft found programmes of theater performances they attended at The Old Vic, The Barbican, and the London Coliseum. Ticket stubs from when they went to musicals and concerts. A menu Greg designed on thick card stock in calligraphy, detailing the dishes of the meal he had lovingly prepared. Pictures of Valentine's holidays spent in Paris, Milan and Stockholm. Cards purchased and made for one another. One year, early in their relationship, Greg, who was the more creative of the two, had suggested they make Valentine's cards for each other. They had to find a romantic quote that summarized what they meant to each other, and then decorate the card. Mycroft chose the quote "I love you more than I could ever promise because you take me the way I am" by Ingrid Michaelson. Greg's quote was a little more cheeky - "You should be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how" from Gone with the Wind. They had each decorated their cards with hearts, ribbons, dried flowers and other natural elements. The card Gregory made was among the most treasured gifts Mycroft had ever received in his life.

Mycroft got to the end of the scrapbook and felt his eyes welling up with tears. 

"Oi, none of that now," said Greg, handing his husband a tissue. 

"We've had quite the life together, haven't we?"

"Sure have gorgeous," replied Greg, taking Mycroft's hands into his own and winding their fingers together before bringing them up to his lips and peppering them with light kisses. "What memories are we going to make this year to add to our scrapbook?"

Mycroft reached for his phone on the counter and pulled Greg's arms around him into a hug. They smiled into the camera and Mycroft snapped a picture. 

XXXXX

Years later, Rosamund Holmes-Watson was sorting through her Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg's personal belongings. They had passed away within days of each other from natural causes and she was tasked with settling their estate. She came across a scrapbook, the ornate cover faded and worn from years of handling. She flipped through the book, smiling at the shared history of Valentine's Days celebrated by two of the most caring and generous men she had ever known. A few pages from the end, she found a picture of her beloved uncles, both gray haired with glasses and weathered skin. Her Uncle Greg was wearing a merino wool jumper and her Uncle Mycroft was wearing his favorite blue dressing gown. Uncle Greg was standing behind Uncle Mycroft with his arms around Mycroft's neck, chin on Mycroft's shoulder, cheek to cheek and smiling at the camera. Their smiles were wide, their eyes twinkling. That was the last picture of them in the book. There were several more years of cards and notes to one another, and then there were no more.  


Sighing deeply and wiping away a stray tear, Rosie gently picked up the book, wrapped it in tissue paper and placed it carefully in a box to take home. She would share it with her children this Valentine's Day, and tell them about the wonderous love of two very special, and deeply missed men.


End file.
